Be My Hero
by Aka Artie Mareo
Summary: Este es la historia de un chico odiado por la sociedad, y como decide reiniciar su vida y dejar atras todo su pasado e apariencia, haciéndose pasar por muerto. UsUk, entre otros, Advertencias, Arthur tiene el cabello negro pero se lo tiñe de color rubio, violencia, Yaoi, y ya saben lo normal(?)


Se que aun no termino el otro, pero mierda, es una idea de cada mucho tiempo! ;u; juro que termino ambos! Por el dedito virtual(?), como sea, disfruten!~

Hetalia no es mio, bla, bla(? Y esta historia esta basada en la cancion de tokyo teddy bear de Akatsuki(con el la oi :D)

UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk UsUk

**"Reinicio"**

Mire la foto familiar que se encontraba en la chimenea, todos se encontraban juntos y sonrientes, todos menos yo... Estaba en un rincón de la foto, 'estaba' hace tiempo que mis padres cortaron mi parte para que se viera mejor la foto, ya sabia que mis padres odiaban mi pura existencia, mis hermanos también lo hacían, no los culpo, yo también odio mi existencia, en una familia de un padre con cabello rojizo y una mujer con el cabello güero era obvio que sus hijos tuvieran el color de cabello de sus padres, mi hermano mayor tenia el cabello rojo, mis hermanos que son gemelos eran mayores que yo pero menores que mi hermano mayor, su color de cabello era güero, y por ultimo mi hermano menor, el tenia el cabello de nuestra madre con un poco de color que el de nuestro padre, claro, era el consentido por ser el menor, pero eso no significaba que no concentian a mis hermanos...

Por cierto, mi nombre es Mareo Shoji, tengo 15 años y soy el penúltimo hijo de la familia Shoji, soy de nacimiento Ingles, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo soy la desgracia de la familia, el que no debió nacer, se preguntaran porque, ¿Cierto?, eso es fácil de responder, desde recién nacido soy distinto a todos los miembros de mi familia, mis ojos que deberían ser entre azules y grises, fueron color verde, tan verde que no son normales, mi cabello siempre fue un negro cenizo, imposible de peinar, unas cejas mas grandes de lo normal, mi piel era pálida, casi el color de la luna, al principio, mi padre creyó que mi madre lo engaño, pero al hacer una prueba se dio cuenta que era su hijo, mi madre me odiaba ya que era el tema de discusión, mi padre ignoraba mi pura existencia, mis hermanos les gustaba usarme de saco de golpes, dormía fuera de casa en el pateo y hacia todos los deberes, en la escuela era igual, todos me molestaban, pero había un grupo de niños que me seguian y me golpeaban hasta desmayarme su líder era, Francis Bonnefoy, no era tan alto, le faltaba aun crecer, sus ojos eran azules, tenia buen físico de niña pero no significara que no fuera fuerte, era frances y un don juan, mis dias eran un infierno en la escuela gracias a el, solo recordar lo que ayer paso...

'_¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar aqui, Shoji?' Francis me miro con una sonrisa cínica, decidí no contestarle, mala idea, me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me levanto '¿te comió la lengua el gato?' alzó su puño y me dio un golpe seco en la mejilla rompiendo mi labio, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba siendo molido a golpes, uno tras otro en distintas areas de mi cuerpo, lo unico que lograba hacer era ver la cara de Francis y su sonrisa con malicia y la de sus amigos, termine en el piso despues de unos minutos de ser golpeado, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.._

_'No nos pasara nada, ¿No?' dijo uno de los nuevos amigos de Francis, el solo solto una carcajada y nego con la cabeza_

_'No te preocupes mon ami, este pato feo ni su familia lo quiere, solo les hacemos un favor~' me miro con su sonrisa cinica 'Esta mejor muerto que vivo, nadie necesita a alguien imperfecto y maldito como el' dicho esto se fue_

El solo recordar sus palabras me da punzadas en el pecho, No es que no supiera que me querían muerto, solo que nadie lo decía, con eso me daba la pequeña esperanza de que podía mejorar, pero me di cuenta que solo eran meros sueños, nadie deseaba que estuviera aquí...

Tome mi antigua chaqueta de cuando era pequeño, y un peluche... Ese peluche me lo regalo mi madre... La ultima y primera vez que me dio algo, ya esta viejo, pero aun así lo atesoro, lo guarde en una caja junto a mis cosas y las puse en el closet, me puse mi chort, y me mire al espejo, tenia vendas y curitas por todo el cuerpo, mi cabello oscuro me hacia ver peor, me aleje y salí de casa, y así, comencé a huir, dejando atrás mi nombre, mi pasado, todo, subi a un edificio y mire al suelo, desde el tejado... Cerre mis ojos y salte


End file.
